Yoshi (2006 Series)
This article is about the 2006 character. For the 2015 version of this character, see Yoshi. Personality Yoshi has a very similar personality to Mario. Yoshi is a friendly individual who always lends a helping hand to those in need. He could be considered a hero and has helped his friends, defeated the evil King Bowser Koopa, and saved his island more than once, including the Mushroom Kingdom and save Princess Peach. Once Yoshi takes on a task, he does not give up until he completes it. Yoshi never backs down at defending his homeland and friends. He is also very courageous, allowing the green dinosaur to stand and fight enemies much larger than himself. In Super Mario Bros. Z, he was also very brave. As in Episode 3, Yoshi stood up to Mecha Sonic attempting to protect the Red Chaos Emerald. Like Mario, Yoshi was also known by several villains that he and Mario fought, but he is also known about by other villains. Like Mario, Yoshi is feared by most villains. Fighting Style In battles, Yoshi's main abilities are his high speed, combos and items. Yoshi possibly has the same speed as Sonic and Shadow (and Cape Mario). In Episode 7, Yoshi ran at full speed to get away along with heroes from the Minus World and Mecha Sonic (while carrying mario). Because of that, Yoshi is the second Speed-type character of the series (unlike Sonic, he posseses more stamina). In battles, similar to Sonic, Yoshi always kicks up enemies, and he makes use of his long tongue which he latches onto enemies to either slam them against walls, the ground, etc. and pull them in to deal more blows, but has yet to use his fists. However, his powerful attack is charging at his foes (powerfully shown in Episode 8). Like Shadow, Yoshi is always the savior in battles. In Episode 6, Yoshi saves Luigi from Axem Pink and overwhelms the Koopa Bros. as they attempted to win a few hits off Luigi. Yoshi's new moves has been shown in Super Mario Bros. Z series, such as Egg Shield and "Yoshi Whirl". In Episode 3, Yoshi starts to shield himself into an egg large enough for him. It seemed to be more solid. It could possibly roll like Sonic or Shadow, for in the Smash Bros. series (from Melee onward), he possesses an ability where he turns into an egg and rolls around the arena, slamming opponents like bowling pins. It is unknown if it can protect his allies. In Episode 5 and 6, he flutter jumps on his enemies, delivering mutiple kicks. In Episode 8, Yoshi starts spinning at enemies by sticking his tongue on Tanooki Luigi's Statue Form. Yoshi was known to be able to use power-ups of the Mushroom World, as well in the Mushroom Universe. In the series, Yoshi has not been transformed yet but still is capable to handle enemies that the powered-up heroes face (like in Episode 8). However, he will transform into his powerful form, Super Dragon Yoshi, with the help of the Seven Star Spirits and fights against Metallix with the heroes in their ultimate forms too, as hinted by the intro video. Techniques And Abilities Attack Types: * Offensive: Damage Opponent * Defensive: Prevents User from Being Damaged * Special: Attacks that are Rarely Used * Support: Turn The Tide in Battle or used for convenience in Non-Battle Situations * Rush: Rapid Attacks used to Overwhelm Opponents * Stun: Impairs Enemies for Free Hits * Immobilize: Restricts Enemy Movements and Attacks * Super: Attacks That are Extremely High in Damages and are used as A Trump Card or Finisher Move * Ground Pound- (Attack Type: Offensive) Considered to be Yoshi's Most Used Attack, While in Midair Yoshi slams his Rear End into his Opponent that is right underneath Him. * Egg Shield- (Attack Type: Defensive, Support) Yoshi's only Defensive Move, Also called The "Egg Cocoon" When used Yoshi encases Himself inside a Egg which makes him both highly Impervious to attack but can also be used to Gain Distances Quickly, The Eggshell is shown to be Strong Enough to Stop Machine Gun Fire from Turbo Mecha Sonic However it isn't Invincible and Enough Damage could Break open The Shell Leaving Yoshi Exposed. * Flutter Jump- (Attack Type: Offensive, Support), (This move can only be used When both Yoshi and The Opponent are in The Air), If The Opponent is Lower than Yoshi, Yoshi may rapidly Swing his feet around Hitting The Opponent Gaining Multiple Hits, This attack is VERY Similar to Mario's Spin Attack except for the Fact that Yoshi uses his feet, Outside of Battle This Move can be used To gain more height when Jumping to a Platform above him, a Example of this is seen in The New Threat. * Shoulder Tackle- (Attack Type: Offensive) This Attack is very Simple, Yoshi simply Runs towards a Enemy With his Shoulder. * Shoulder Charge-(Attack Type: Offensive) Similar To Shoulder Tackle but Instead his Shoulder have a Blue Aura and it "Pushes Back" A Group of Enemies. * Egged- (Attack Type: Stun, Offensive) Yoshi ejects out a Egg and throws it at The Opponent with a Chance of Stunning Them. * Return To Sender- (Attack Type: Offensive, Support) Yoshi uses this move to redirect a Enemie's attack back at Them, First Yoshi grips his tongue around The Object (Missile, Koopa Shell, Etc), Hold it in his mouth and fires it back at The Enemy, A example of this is When Mecha Sonic fired a Missile and Yoshi Grabbed The Missile with his Tongue, Held it in his mouth and spit The Missile back at Mecha Sonic. * Egg Prison- (Attack Type: Immobilize) This attacks is extremely Useful if used in The Right situation, When used Yoshi Imprison his opponent in a Egg, He does this by Eating His opponent and then ejecting him out inside a Egg, However more powerful Opponents such as Mecha Sonic can Break Free. Episode Appearances Battles Trivia *Yoshi was able to use the power-ups from Yoshi's Island that the young Chief Yoshi was using in Super Mario World 2 and Yoshi's Island DS. But was not seen in the Super Mario Bros. Z yet. *Originally, Yoshi is Tritagonist of the series behind Luigi, unless he sticks by the Mario Bros. after the Mecha Sonic Saga at the end of the series. *In the series (after Episode 7) he is sometimes being "ignored". In Episode 8, Sonic always mentions Mario and Luigi the heroes of the Mushroom World except Yoshi(maybe he didn't aknowledged him yet), who already is the hero before Sonic, along with Shadow appear in Mario's dimension. This may be a fact that he was less seen in combat and didn't appear in Super Mario Bros. Z's Main Artwork of the Mecha Sonic Saga made by Alvin Earthworm. Because of that, several fans has questioned Alvin several times about him. But maybe he will be in the next two artworks of the upcoming sagas. *However, he is seem considered as a different hero from Mario and Luigi by Alvin, possibly as the hero of Yoshi's Island. *He and Luigi used a unique, yet unamed attack in Episode 8, involving Tanooki Luigi transforming into Statue Luigi, and Yoshi grabbing himwith his tounge, flipping him over his head and smashing him into the ground, and circling around Luigi, bashing Koopatrols, futhermore, Pulling Luigi out of the Ground, swinging him once into some Koopatrols, and uncoiling him, in which he acts as a drill. *In episodes 3-5, Yoshi's sprite is his appearance from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. As of episode 6, his has been changed to his appearance from Yoshi's Island DS, which remains his current appearance in the series. Category:Non-Canon Category:Characters (2006 Series)